gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Shandaran Places of Note
Anjan An ancient ruined fortress in the Mandari Mountains. It is reputedly the birthplace of Agaman the Dwarf-God. 101 Caves are said to lie within the mountain. Jaadi Peetha (Seats of Jaadi) Jaadi was an Elven spirit, and the lover of the hero Rasham. Drakash, Rasham's enemy, was her father. Drakash forbid their union, and humiliated Jaadi. He tricked Jaadi into believing that Rasham no longer wanted her, and she immolated herself in shame. Rasham and Drakash fought in the heavens, and Rasham was victiorious. Rasham cut off his head, and replaced it with a goat's (though Drakash later returned to life). In his grief, Rasham travelled the land, leaving parts of Jaadi in various areas, as he reminisced about their happier times. These Jaadi Peetha are Earthnodes, and there are 50 of them within Shandara. Many have temples built within them. Katchavat A mountain and cave complex in Uttar Akura. Topped with thousands of statues and efigies of turtles, the symbol of Agaman. Legend says the god Sheranukha grew angry with the nearby town, and caused it to rain for 8 months. The god Agaman took pity on the folk and raised the mountain and caves to shelter them. Khogaya This once-beautiful seven-spired city was a powerful Rhavindi city-state, prior to the establishment of Shandara. Legend claims it was destroyed by the Elves for being too beautiful. In truth, it was the first city to declare independence from the Avallani, and was razed to set an example to the over Ravindi cities. The destruction of the city had the opposite effect, and encouraged the other Ravindi to rise-up, and to conquer the Celestial Spire. One spire remains, standing majestically atop Mount Khandash Patala A vast, underground network, similar to the Underdeeps. It links the Bhaagiri and Mandari Mountain Ranges, and beyond. Originally founded by Bhenesura to hide his Demon legions, thee upper levels were cleared by the Elves. Most are unexplored, but they stretch from the sea to the Eastern Mountains. Few dwell there, though there are two Dwarven towns, an Elven city, and Naga lairs, all connected by dangerous caverns. Some undiscovered gods and treasures exist below, as do many shrines and caves of immense beauty. Many Kravyads dwell here. Satya Holy city, built high atop Mt Veru (the highest mountain in Shandara), and once the court of Rhavi. It is the home of the wise priests, and one of the greatest libraries in the world. Famous for its water-gardens. Shamhala A secret shrine, hidden in the mountains. It is dedicated to Taaraga, and the warrior monks who dwell there dedicate themselves to purging the land of darkness. Vadshan An ancient and ruined city, in the Ganamudi Mountains, near Khadubari Forest. In the past, it was ruled by Queen Bhalaavi. Bhalaavi had no husband, so she made a sacrifice with the help of her vizier Vasaji. She give birth to 100 sons, her warriors. All her sons were honourable warriors, save for the 100th, Asvam. Asvaam was cruel and cowardly, and a trickster and mage. He was banished, and went south to what would become the Forest of Dagadan. The city was abandoned during the War of Independence in the third age, after the entire populace were slain by the Elves. Category:Shandara Category:Sites